


Mandag 18:31

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [35]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak meets Eskild's boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> I'm in a bit of a bad place at the moment, so if I don't update everyday then that's why. I'll try my hardest to keep up though! I hope everyone understands.

Isak has his earphones in, nodding his head and singing along to _Fuck the Police_ under his breath, as he lets himself into the flat. He jingles his keys between his fingers and side steps into the hallway, dancing from side to side as he hangs his coat up and unwinds his scarf. He throws his bag into his room, not looking where it’s going, and winces at the loud thump it makes, suddenly remembering that his laptop is in there. He clasps his head between his hands and sighs heavily. _Fuck_. He blows out a long breath and lifts up his hat so he can scratch behind his ear, and then tosses it on his bed. He’s sure his laptop will be fine; it’s not the first time he’s dropped it. At least he hopes so because he’s got homework to do; that’s the whole reason he’s at home and not still napping in his boyfriend’s bed. Isak sits down on the floor and pulls it out of his bag, smiling widely when it comes out in one piece.

After checking that it’s still working, he gets up and stretches. He’s fucking starving. Him and Even were supposed to be getting food when they got back to Even’s house after school, but they’d gone straight to his room and fallen asleep, so that hadn’t happened. Isak woke up hungry, but didn’t want to wake Even up when he looked so peaceful, so he left with a plan of eating out the entire fridge when he got back home. Now he’s here, that’s exactly what he intends to do.

“Oh my God, my eyes.” Isak groans, slapping his hands over his face when he walks into the kitchen.

Eskild is stood between some guy’s thighs, making out heavily with him. Interrupted, the pair of them pull back, their lips making a loud smacking sound. Eskild turns around and smirks when he sees the look of distaste on Isak’s face. “Isak, this is Adrian. Adrian, Isak.”

“What the hell Eskild?” Isak demands as he pulls his earphones out.

“Oh come on. You and Even make out in the kitchen all the time. Do you know how many times I’ve had to walk in on you two? At least we have _clothes_ on!”

Isak blushes. “That was one time! And I told you, we didn’t think anyone was home.”

Eskild tuts.

“You’re Eskild’s gay roommate, yeah?” Adrian asks boldly.

“I mean I’m not— I guess.” Isak shrugs awkwardly.

“Eskild’s told me a bit about you and your boyfriend. You’re brave, man.”

Isak looks down at his feet, his face flushed, and rubs at the back of his neck. “Thanks.”

Eskild grins widely between them and then says, “This is going well. I’m going to make tea. Who wants tea?”

Neither of them answer, but Eskild starts making it anyway.

“It’s okay, you know.” Adrian says as him and Isak sit down at the table. “You don’t have to be ‘gay’ if you don’t want to be. Labels aren’t a required thing.”

“I, uh,” Isak clears his throat. “I am. I mean, I think I am gay.”

“Well then welcome to the club, kid.” Adrian says, reaching over to grab and shake Isak’s shoulder.

Isak looks down and smiles at the table. “Thanks.”

“I always knew you were gay.” Eskild declares as he pours the hot water into the mugs.

“No you didn’t.”

“I did. Ever since I picked you up in that bar.”

“Eskild, I told you! I. Didn’t. Know. It. Was. A. Gay. Bar.”

Adrian laughs loudly, pecking Eskild on the cheek when he hands him his tea.

“I have a sixth sense.”

“Your gaydar?” Isak asks with a roll of his eyes.

“Exactly mon ami.” Eskild says.

“He spotted me right away.” Adrian grins.

“Yes… because you were in a gay bar.” Isak says slowly.

“Which is where I met you!” Eskild exclaims.

“Yeah, but I didn’t _know_.”

“This conversation is pointless. You’re gay, I knew it, you won’t believe me, but you’re gay anyway.”

“Everyone in this apartment is gay nowadays.” Linn says on a yawn as she walks into the kitchen, her slippers dragging across the linoleum, and opens the fridge, sticking her head in it as she looks for something to eat.

“You and Noora aren’t.” Isak points out.

“Not yet. But it’s catching. Next thing you know, I’ll be bringing a girl home.”

“Please do.” Eskild says emphatically.

“It’s on the cards Eskild.”

Isak stares with his mouth gaping open as she leaves the room. Did she just…?

“I love this flat.” Adrian grins.

Me too, Isak thinks. Me too.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
